


I Can Play Nice

by Lupy180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Imagine being seduced by Theo against your willSummary: Theo comes back in your life after missing for so long but you quickly find out two most dangerous things. One: Theo isn’t as sweet and innocent as he once was, and Two: Even though you suspect that he’s evil you still find him attractive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Serious dub-con, heavy manipulation (Theo manipulates Reader), language, violence and smut (in later parts of the series)

Strange things happened in Beacon Hills. It was just the way it went. What else could you expect from a town that had werewolves, hunters, banshee’s, kitsune, and even a kanima in it? You very well knew what was going on in your hometown because you were close friends with Allison and Lydia, who happened to be friends with Scott and Stiles. Learning about the supernatural and discovering it really wasn’t on your to-do list but after a few crazy run-in’s with Scott and Derek Hale you learned that it was all real. After Scott became a true alpha and Stiles had gone Void you were literally the only human in the pack. 

And you met many people throughout your adventures. You slept with a boy here and there, even somehow ended up sleeping with Derek a few times before he told you he didn’t want anything serious. It didn’t bother you, boys didn’t bother you. At least they never did until your eyes landed on a new face in Beacon Hills. 

There was trouble and you had ran to meet with the rest of your pack to help but you were already too late. It seemed there was already a helpful hand near by. You had managed to find them even in the pouring rain and then you noticed someone standing about 5 feet in front of you. It was definitely a boy and when he turned around to look at you something sparked inside you and it bolted through your whole body. From your head to your toes, you felt the electricity surge in your veins.

Then he began to approach you with a small smile on his face. When he was only a few feet from you your eyes got to see all his attractive features. Like those beautiful blue eyes, thick dirty blonde hair , nice kissable lips, and his face…he was just gorgeous. Especially with that smug little smile he was wearing all too well. Then he finally opened his mouth and said something to you. 

“Y/N, you look a little different from the last time I seen you.” His eyes searched your face.

You looked at him in the most confusing ways. He knew your name. How could he have known your name? All you could think to do was shake your head a little. 

The handsome stranger smiled even more as he brought his eyes to yours. “You don’t remember me do you?” He asked.

You didn’t want to answer that. Instead you quietly chastised yourself for not remembering him. How could you forget someone so hot? 

“Theo?” Scott’s voice brought you out of your little trance. 

You were flabbergasted and almost couldn’t talk. Especially with him looking at you like that. 

“I guess a I look a little different since the fourth grade as well.”

Your eyes went to the rain drop on his face and watched as it ran down his cheek. The thought of Theo coming back made you strangely at ease. He was looking at you in an odd way that you couldn’t explain. What you could explain was the butterflies he was giving you. 

Back in elementary school you and Theo were close friends. For whatever reason he had stopped some bullies from beating on you and he made it his priority to protect you. So you became friends, always looking out for each other when it need be. All that went away when his sister died and he just disappeared after that. It devastated you but you were forced to let it go since there was nothing you could do. 

Over 7 years later he came back and you were in awe. You were just staring at Theo like an idiot. Whatever words were trapped in your throat wouldn’t come out. Then you finally forced out one simple sentence.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re here.” 

Theo kept his warm smile and pulled you into a warm hug. Much like the ones he gave you years ago. Feeling his warmth made you feel safe and secure again. You loved it.

“So you guys know each other too?” Stiles asked. 

Theo pulled away and you were smacked with the chilly air again. “We were friends in the fourth grade.” Theo explained as he kept his eyes on you.

“Okay, how did we not know this?” Stiles asked, turning to you. 

“You guys didn’t really know me until a few years ago.” You explained. 

“So why did you come back to Beacon Hill’s?” Scott questioned. 

Theo finally turned away from you and explained that he was a werewolf, looking to join a pack. Apparently he had heard that Scott was a true alpha and he wanted to join his pack. The pack that you were in also. He explained that the alpha that bit him was dead because it was killed by the twin members of its pack. You concluded that it was Aiden and Alex.

From that moment Scott had given him trust and started considering on letting him join the pack. Stiles was on the exact opposite side of the spectrum and he claimed that he didn’t trust Theo. Everyone else trusted Theo but Stiles and as a member of the pack you didn’t quite know which side to go on. Theo had been very nice to you, made sure he always sat beside you in the classes you shared, offered to help carry your heavy books, and even would throw in a cute little flirtatious comment here and there. 

You tried your best to ignore it and reminded yourself constantly that Theo might not have been who you expected. It was a reminder you had to mentally give yourself almost too much. Because he would do things that made you almost completely forget that he could have been possibly evil. It wasn’t anything bad really, but it was sure enough to pull your focus.

It started with the one time he picked up a book that you dropped and when he handed it to you he made sure to brush his fingers along yours. You figured that was an accident or he wasn’t paying attention. Then after waking with you to class he pressed his whole body into your backside and whispered “excuse me” in your ear before reaching his seat. 

It was always just little things like that. The most recent one was the thing that made you nervous. When you were sitting at your desk trying to do work he remained quiet but he kept looking at you. You ignored him as best as you could and when the teacher had to step out to speak with another student he got out of his seat and leaned over you. To see what you had so he could copy answers. Or so you assumed. His breath tickled your neck and then he leaned closer and you felt a blush began to grow on your cheeks. 

“Theo, what are you doing?” You whispered.

“Just checking your answers. I know math isn’t your subject. But you definitely gotten used to it. Haven’t you?” He angled his face so he was now peering over your shoulder to look at you.

The teacher opened the door and he slithered back to his seat without the teacher noticing. When he did things like he really made it hard for to think that he could have been anything close to evil. You had actually began to suspect that Stiles was just jealous of Theo. Unfortunately Stiles found a way to prove you wrong. He showed you his father had different signatures and you understood why Stiles was concerned. If Theo had another person imposing as his father that meant he either wasn’t the real Theo or he was but he had a different father. And if he had a different father that meant there was a chance that he killed him. When you saw the papers in your locker you messaged Stiles to tell him that you seen his proof and that you were with him. 

As hot and nice as Theo was acting your gut screamed at you to stay away from him. You weren’t psychic or anything but you had a trustworthy sense when someone was bad news and you had the same feeling with Theo. You just didn’t want to believe it because he was being so nice to you and when he did those little things to you it seemed almost impossible for him to be evil. 

It was a lot for you to take in and when you knew your next class was with Theo you didn’t want to be there. So you decided to check yourself out and play sick. If things were going to get bad you wanted to get home as soon as possible and convince your mom to take another trip to Hawaii. If Theo was a sociopath what would stop him from killing your mother or threaten her to get whatever it was he wanted.

The keys to your black sedan slipped through your nervous little fingers and fell to the asphalt. You bent down to retrieve them and came face to face with a familiar pair of black boots. 

“Leaving school early, Y/N?” Theo asked. 

You jumped up and looked at Theo who was a little too close for comfort. Your heart nearly pounded out of your chest and you had to take a second to catch your breath. Theo was dressed in a black v-neck tee with dark jeans. All which showed off his figure really well. Then you couldn’t tell what you were more afraid of. The werewolf Infront of you or the way your body was reacting to him. 

“Yeah, I’m not feeling well” you lied, hoping he wouldn’t listen to your heartbeat. 

Theo lifted his eyebrows and shook his head. “I know you’re lying.” He stepped towards you and you tried to back away but your sedan put you at a hault. 

You had nowhere to go and Theo embraced the opportunity to by taking that extra step. He was only a few inches away from you and your body was getting slammed by a serious heatwave. You felt like you were on fire and you felt it travel to a specific place between your thighs.

“Better hearing, remember?” He asked as he pointed as his ears. “Your heart’s pounding awfully fast. And not in a frightened sense. Do I make you nervous?” 

He locked eyes with yours, dominate with submissive, and pressed one hand on the sedan behind you and kept you caged between his hard muscular body and your vehicle. You tried looking away but you couldn’t. He had you ensnared just with a look. He licked his lips and searched your face. 

“Do I make you nervous the same way you make me?” He whispered.

At that moment you thought you were die from heat exhaust. You could hear your heartbeat pounding in your ears. It was insane how the werewolf that you suspected of being a sociopath could do such things to you. It wasn’t like you wanted to feel that way. You didn’t want to be able to fall under his influence much like everyone else.

“Theo, you should get to to class.” You tried pulling his focus off you. 

Theo smiled at your fake attempt. “Come on Y/N, you don’t have to fake it. There’s always been something there, between us. Even when we were kids. You felt it then and you’re feeling it now. I promise to can trust me.” 

His voice did it in. You had melted and were so close to becoming putty in his hands. He leaned his face down to get closer. Your lips weren’t even an inch apart and you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks. 

The loud ring from the school bell pulled you out of his grasp and you squeezed out of his little cage. 

“I really have to go. I’ll explain later.” It wasn’t a lie you said you would explain later but that didn’t specify what you would explain. 

Theo nodded his head. “We’ll have to finish this conversation later.”

You waited until Theo entered the school before hopping into your sedan and slapping the steering wheel. “Don’t be a stupid bitch.” You whispered to yourself. He almost had you. And you couldn’t let it happen again, but for some reason you had a feeling he had other intentions for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Theo saves your life you begin to doubt everything you had thought about him. Theo tries to prove his innocence to you and you can’t help but to open your mind just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Serious dub-con, heavy manipulation (Theo manipulates Reader), language, violence and smut (in later parts of the series), this one shot ends with a bang

Stiles don’t confront him! We don’t even know what to do yet.” You hissed in your phone as you walked through the Beacon Hills dark forest.

“Scott won’t listen to me, Malia thinks he is hot and Liam is on his side too! They don’t see it Y/N!” Stiles argued.

“Listen if Theo really is the bad guy, considering he’s a werewolf, don’t do it alone. Try to talk to Liam some more maybe he will cave in and go with you.”

You stopped and began looking around. Getting lost in the woods never happened to you but for some reason you thought the trees looked familiar. Like you already passed them. Something snapped behind you and you turned around to see what it was. There was nothing there but you suddenly got the feeling that you were being followed. Your breath made a big cloud In front of your face and for a second you thought you saw something move. 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Stiles voice brought you back to your conversation. 

“Walking…” You answered. 

“What the hell are you doing walking in the woods in the middle of the night?” Stiles chastised.

The truth was you wanted to try to follow Theo but you lost him. For some reason you wanted to confirm that Theo really was the bad guy. You had to know what he was up to and the only way you could do that was if you followed him. But you didn’t want Stiles to worry about you so you lied. 

“Nothing…”

“Dammit Y/N, stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

“No, no, Stiles dont-” Stiles hung up on you and fear suddenly paralyzed you. 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you heard a growling. Your phone slipped from your fingers and you slowly turned around. It was hard to tell what jumped on you because it was pitch black. All you knew was that a powerful force pushed you to the ground and a set of big big teeth came inches from your face. Adrenaline pumped through your veins and you didn’t even feel the claws digging into your shoulder. It had you trapped beneath it, ready to become it’s next victim. And you thought you were gonna die. It’s weight crushed your chest so you couldn’t breathe. Tears blurred your vision as you tried pushing the creature off you. Black blotches came next in your blurry vision as you managed to catch your breath just in time.

“Y/N?” Theo’s voice came to your ears. 

“Theo?” You asked as you squinted your eyes.

He stepped into the bright moonlight and you saw him in his wolf form, in a black zip up hoodie and dark pants. It amazed you how even in his wolf form he managed to leave you in awe.

“Are you alright?” He shifted in front of your face before sinking to your level. 

You opened your mouth but couldn’t speak. The reality of almost getting killed was still slapping you in the face. Then there was the fact that Theo saved you. The one who you had serious doubts about saved you from becoming an all-you-can-eat buffet. That in itself was a heavy weight to carry on your shoulders. 

“He scratched you a little bit. I’m glad I got to you on time.” He unzipped his jacket and wrapped the warm material around your shoulders. 

“You saved me.” You commented.

Theo’s lips pulled into a small smile as if impressed with your observation. “I did.”

He wrapped one of his arms around your waist and helped you to your feet. Your body confused the closeness with something more sensual than usual. To say you were ready to fuck him right then and there would have been an understatement. You looked in his blue eyes and began to doubt what ever bad thought you had in mind about him. If Theo really was some evil psychopath, then why bother saving you? Why help Scott when he didn’t accept him in the pack?

“I was just visiting the spot where my sister died when I heard two heartbeats and I heard another werewolf. Good thing I have heighten senses otherwise I would have never known.” Theo explained. 

“Why did you save me? That wolf could have killed you.” You questioned as you forced yourself out of his gentle hold. 

Theo let out a sigh, looked at the ground, then looked back up in your eyes. He was giving off a look that wasn’t quite angry or aggravated but more like he was tired of proving himself to you.

“Y/N, I know you and Stiles have your doubts about me but I think it’s time for you to open your eyes and see I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just want to be in Scott’s pack with you guys.” He stepped towards you. 

Whatever distance you had created was gone now and your heart fluttered with excitement. Your brain told your heart to stop but it didn’t listen.

“In a pack full of supernatural creatures I thought you would have understood the most.” 

You stared at him confused. 

“You’re the only human left in the pack and I know it’s lonely for you. How do you think I feel being what I am and having no pack?” He asked.

Your heart bled for him because in reality he was right. You probably were just as lonely as he was. Stiles may have been human but you could see the nogitsune left a darkness in him of some sort. Then there was the fact that Theo risked his life to save you. If he really was bad he wouldn’t have saved you. 

“Just remember that the next time Stiles tries to put doubts in your head.” Before you could even defend Stiles, Theo turned around and walked away. You almost couldn’t believe what he was doing until you heard Stiles panting and heavy footsteps thudding behind you. 

“Y/N, are you OK?” Stiles asked, panting some more. 

“Yeah, just take me home.” You replied.

 

You locked the door behind you and immediately began taking off your shoes. Something warm touched the bottom of your feet and then it felt real wet. Your mom wasn’t a dirty person at all, whatever mess was on the floor, it wasn’t from her. You flicked the living room light on and gasped. The house was turned upside down, furniture was tossed all over the floor, the TV was smashed, there were broken glass shards all over the place. Your widened eyes slowly went to your drenched feet. A bright crimson color stained your white socks. Your eyes followed your bloody footprints and you realized you were standing in a puddle of blood. 

“Mom!” You whispered in shock. 

There was no answer. She wasn’t next to the puddle of blood so you took that as a good sign. Maybe it wasn’t her blood. You ran into the kitchen and checked all the rooms.

“Mom?!” You were able to scream this time.

Again there was no answer. It was just you in the torn apart house. You felt your legs collapse beneath you and you just dropped to the wooden floor. You wanted to call Scott and the sheriff but for some reason all you could do was stare at the puddle of blood on your floor. Someone took her. Someone took your Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: after Sheriff Stilinski declares your mother missing you fall into a deep depression. Stiles suspects that Theo is the reason your mother is missing, but Theo offers you a comforting shoulder in attempt to prove his innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: heavy manipulation, serious dubcon, language, angst,fluff, smut in later parts of the series

Red and blue lights flashed on the top of Sheriff Stilinski’s car. Your eyes stayed on the Sheriff’s car as everything sunk in. Stiles father had officially declared your mother missing and the thought of that made you feel sick. You were in shock and it was really hard to focus. “Y/N, do you have a place to stay tonight? Maybe an aunt in town or something?” Sheriff Stilinski asked.

“You shook your head. “No, it’s just Mom and me. I can just stay here tonight.”

“That’s not a good idea. It’s not safe here, someone came into your house and abducted your mother.”

“I know but I don’t want to be anywhere else. I’m old enough to stay on my own for a few days, now if you don’t mind I would like to start cleaning up.”

The sheriff let out a sigh and looked around. “Y/N, I really don’t feel comfortable letting you do that.”

“Please Sheriff, I really can’t think about this right now. I have to keep busy. I have to clean up the house so when we bring Mom home she will have a clean house to come back to.” Tears began to gather in your Y/E/C eyes. “She doesn’t like things to be a mess. She would have a heart attack if she saw the house like this.”

“Alright, but I’m sending Scott here to check up on you and I’m telling Stiles about this.”

You nodded your head. “Thank you Sheriff, let me know if you find anything.”

The moment you walked back in the house your chest felt really heavy. Your eyes scanned the room and you weren’t sure where to start but you knew it had to get done. You started with setting all the furniture up right. The TV was left outside on your wooden porch since it was broken. After that you began sweeping up all the glass shards.

It had taken you a long time to clean up and you had put a lot of energy into holding back your tears. You knew that now was not the time to cry. There was still a huge puddle of blood on the floor that needed to be cleaned. When you got on your knees and began scrubbing the floor you felt the urge to vomit. You had to choke back the feeling in your throat as you dipped the scrub brush in the bucket of cleaner and began scrubbing the floor.

The whole time your phone was ringing but you couldn’t answer it. You didn’t want to answer it. You just wanted to disappear in the void that was growing in your chest. Facing reality was just too much for you at the moment. You were getting comfortable hiding in your cleaning but that was ended when you heard a knocking on the door.

“Y/N, I know you’re in there. Stiles and I want to talk.” Scott’s voice made you pause.

“You can come in.” It came out only as a whisper but you knew Scott could hear you.

Your front door opened and you heard two sets of footsteps but you continued scrubbing your wooden floor. The blood stain was being extremely difficult for you.

“Holy shit, did you clean all of this up by yourself?” Stiles asked.

You nodded your head. “I have to. She wants a clean house. The house has to be clean.”

“Y/N, I couldn’t find anything. I’m sorry.” Scott stepped in your vision but you did your best to ignore his presence.

“Thank you for trying. I’ll probably go look for her myself but right now I have to take care of this stain. When e comes home I want her to be happy. I couldn’t take the time to send her away and now she’s missing and probably fucking hurt and it’s my fault. It’s because of me.”

You didn’t realize but you were babbling in pure panic. Stiles got on his knees and placed his hand on your back. You choked back the sobs that were threatening to leave your throat. No matter how close you were to Scott and Stiles you couldn’t let them see you crying like some sorry little girl. That moment would come when you were all by yourself. You didn’t want your friends to know that it hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe, it just fucking hurt.

A tear rolled down your cheek and dripped in the red blood stain. You sniffled and brought your watery eyes to Stiles. He looked like he was feeling every bit of your pain. He would know, his dad went missing before and so didn’t Scott’s mom.

“Y/N, I don’t want you staying here all alone. You need to be with us right now.” Stiles commented.

“Look, I just want to be alone right now. Please, I can’t let anyone see me like this.” You went back to scrubbing the spot.

“We’ll keep looking for you. If you hear anything or can think of anything, call us and let us know.” Scott spoke before leaving you and Stiles alone.

“Scott usually has more fight in him. What’s going on?” You asked.

“Stuff. He’s mad because I still don’t trust Theo and he’s over there thinking that guy’s some gift or something. I’m telling you Y/N he’s evil! I even think he’s the one who did something to your mom.”

You sat up on your knees. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he knows that we’re onto him. He needs to distract us.” Stiles theorized.

You licked your lips and looked back down at the blood stain. “Look, just give me a few hours to collect myself please. Right now I can’t do it. I can’t…I just can’t.”

“You know this isn’t your fault. You didn’t do this.”

All you could do was shake your head and beg Stiles for space. You felt like the walls were closing in on you and your chest was tightening by the second. You didn’t even know if you were breathing or how.

“Y/N, you have to pull out of this. You’re strong, I know you can do it. Just collect yourself and help us find out what happened so we can find her.”

“I said not right now.” You snapped.

Stiles finally gave in and you weren’t sure what his last words to you were because you could only focus on that damn bloodstain. When you heard the door shut you went back to scrubbing the spot as hard as you could. Your stomach was feeling very heavy and it wasn’t just from you being upset. It was the same feeling you got every time something bad was about to happen. Like a gut full of stones.

You had endured things like that ever since you could remember. When you first received the strange gut feeling you just knew it meant something bad was going to happen. You got the feeling before your grandma and grandpa passed, when Lydia had gotten bit by Peter (and you were across town when that happened), and a whole week before the alpha pack came to Beacon Hills. When the Nogitsune had possessed Stiles you were sick as a dog for over a week from how bad the feeling was screaming “something’s wrong” in your gut.

Now that feeling was returning and after a deep breath you let out a quiet cry. The feeling in your gut only made your anxiety worsen. Because if your gut told you something bad happened it could have meant that she was dead just like your grandparents.

The blood stain was finally starting to go away. Strange enough you looked for comfort in that. You were just about to clean out the bucket and brush when another knock came to the door. At first you didn’t want to answer the door but you knew you couldn’t hide from the world and it’s problems. More specifically your problems. So you opened the door, prepared to apologize to Stiles but it wasn’t Stiles. It was Theo.

“Theo, what are you doing here?” You asked.

“Scott told me what happened. Can I come in? I figured we should talk.”

“I don’t really want to-”

Theo stepped in the little empty that was between you and the the doorway. He looked down at you and gently pressed himself into you before entering your house. You stood flabbergasted at first but then shut and locked your door. Theo was looking around the living room and then looked down where his boots were just 2 inches from the now cleaned spot.

“So what happened? Did you get to see who did it?” Theo asked as he looked back to you.

“No, the house was in ruins when I came home. I just got done scrubbing out the blood.”

Theo approached you. “I knew I smelt blood. I was afraid it was yours.” He reached up and moved his jacket along with your shirt down a little to see the scratch marks. He winced and then shook his head. Meanwhile you were in your own head begging your body to put out the fire that was growing in your core. Your heart was racing again.

“Right, your jacket.” You started to shrug off his jacket but he held onto the material and pulled it back over your shoulders.

“Keep it, I know you’ll need it more than me. One thing I don’t miss about being human, the slow healing and getting cold.”

“Now you just stay hot.” You didn’t realize how bad it sounded until it was too late.

Theo’s lips curled into a smile. “If you say so.”

He pulled his hand away but kept his eyes on you. As for you, you were just standing completely still, uncertain of what to do next. Your gut was screaming “bad” again but your body was secretly wanting him closer to you. So you forced yourself to do the complete opposite.

“I appreciate you checking on me but you should go. I want to be alone right now.” You forced a few steps away from Theo.

“Y/N, I’m not going to leave you like Scott and Stiles. I know that pain of losing a family member and maybe she will come back but her being missing is tearing you up inside. I know what you need and I’m going to give it to you.”

Tears were coming back, blurring your vision yet again. You were swallowed up by Theo’s words and after keeping it together for so long you finally broke down. Theo somehow ended up infront of you again. He reeled you into his warm chest whispering words of comfort in your ear. Promising that he would help you.”

He picked you up bridal style and walked over to the couch where he seated himself and kept you curled on his lap. You felt his arms engulf you in the most warming hug and one of his hands traced gentle circles in your back.

Your need for a shoulder to lean on overpowered your gut instinct. Theo couldn’t be the bad guy. He just couldn’t because the bad guys didn’t comfort people, they didn’t care like Theo did.

“Why are you doing this? Why?” You cried.

Theo looked down at you. “Isn’t it obvious?” He whispered.

He cupped your face and used his thumbs to wipe away your tears. You drew in a deep breath and looked away from Theo. At the moment you were vulnerable, you were hurt, and you feared that’s how Theo wanted you for some reason. It was just a feeling you had for some reason.

“Relax Y/N, I’m not going anywhere.” Theo pulled your head back to his chest.

You sniffled and closed your eyes. To your own surprise you fell into a light slumber, curled up on Theo’s lap. It felt like your eyes were closed for only a minute when your phone began to ring. You practically jumped out of Theo’s lap as if someone poured a bucket of ice water on you.

“It’s just a phone, don’t have a heart attack.” Theo commented.

You disregarded his comment and went to the phone. As soon as you brought the phone to your ears you peeked over to Theo who was starting to stand up and stretch.

“Hello, Scott?” You answered.

“Y/N, you should get to the hospital.” Scott’s voice made your heart drop in your stomach.

You couldn’t wait and hear what else Scott had to say, you ended the call and turned to Theo. He was only one step away from you and by the look on his face you knew he heard everything Scott said. He looked down at his phone then put it in his jeans pocket.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.” He offered.

During the whole car ride the two of you sat in silence. You were too busy begging yourself not to get sick. Your gut instincts were screaming that something bad was happening. Eventually you got so nauseous that you had to roll down the window.

“Try not to be too upset. Scott didn’t say it was bad.” Theo peeked a glance at you.

“No, but I know it’s bad.” You replied.

“How can you be so sure?” He pried.

“I-I just do.”

Theo raised his eyebrows but shrugged it off and kept his eyes on the road. You went back to leaning on the window and feeling the cool breeze on your face. You didn’t want Theo to know about your “bad feelings” because you were too afraid he would think you were crazy. Everyone always thought you were crazy or sick when you mentioned having a bad feeling. But your gut never let you down before so you couldn’t believe that it would let you down now.

As soon as Theo pulled into the parking lot you unbuckled your seatbelt. You waited for the vehicle to stop and when it did you jumped out. You didn’t wait for Theo, you just ran to the closest service desk. Scott’s mother told you the floor and room number before you asked.

She was on the comma ward, room 422. Scott and Stiles were in the room, waiting for you. Your mother was laying in a bed with white bandages wrapped around her head. It was like looking at an older version of yourself and it scared you.

“She was found dumped on the side of the road. The doctors said she was hit over the head with something hard like a crowbar. Their not certain if she’s gonna make it. There’s pressure building up in her brain and…” Stiles suddenly stopped talking and looked over your head.

You peeked over your shoulder and saw Theo standing behind you. Tears were threatening to spill out again but you blinked them back and drew in a deep breath.

“Y/N, stay here with your mom. I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Scott asked Theo.

“I’m going to find the son of a bitch that did this.” Theo answered before walking out of the room.

You didn’t say anything you just sat in the chair by your mother’s bed and finally let yourself break out into quiet sobs.

***

Theo drove his SUV down a one way street that lead to a gated community. He pulled his vehicle into a driveway that belonged to a small light blue house. It was farthest away from the other houses. A bright orange light spilled from the tall windows onto the perfect lawn. Theo tucked his keys in his pants pocket and began walking up the wooden steps.

He knocked on the white door and waited for someone to answer. A man in his early 30s answered the door. He was a mechanic and also a felon who had a shaved head with dark brown eyes. The man was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had grease patches all over them. As soon as the man saw that it was Theo his face turned pale with fright.

Theo walked right into the man’s house and very calmly closed the door. The man trembled and opened his mouth to talk but Theo didn’t give him the chance to. He punched the man so hard he tumbled to the floor.

“You idiot! You weren’t supposed to kill her!” Theo shouted.


End file.
